1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet accessories, specifically apparatus for raising and lowering toilet seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common concern of women, who share toilet facilities with men, is that men tend to leave the toilet seat in a raised position. If a woman does not notice that the toilet seat is raised, she risks falling into the bowl and potentially becoming injured by attempting to sit on the toilet when the seat is raised.
A common problem faced by men when raising a toilet seat is that they must touch the actual seat, thus potentially receiving bacteria and other germs from the seat. In addition, people who have difficulty in bending over find it difficult to raise a toilet seat in the traditional way.
A single invention which is able to solve all of the above stated problems would be welcome by both men and women.